Destinies Revealed
by Knife Hand
Summary: When Buffy dies during Prophecy Girl, the rest of the Scooby Gang begin to grow into their own destinies. Inspired by 3D Master’s fic, Chosen To Destroy. Warning Character Death!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Destinies Revealed.  
  
Author: Knife Hand  
  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated  
  
Spoilers: Series 1 of Buffy up to Prophecy Girl.  
  
Rating: R for some Extreme Violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. I would buy her and Tara but I am broke. This story is inspired by 3D Master's fic Chosen To Destroy. I'm playing in his sandbox with his permission.  
  
Summary: When Buffy dies during Prophecy Girl, the rest of the Scooby Gang begin to grow into their own destinies. Inspired by 3D Master's fic, Chosen To Destroy. Warning Character Death!  
  
Distribution: If you want it, just ask and tell me where you are putting it. Thanx.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, what's up?" Buffy asked, looking at Xander.  
  
"Uh, let's go over here and sit." Xander said nervously, leading her to a bench in the quad.  
  
"Okay, now you're making me nervous." Buffy said, giving Xander a look.  
  
"Oh, no, no, there's nothing to be nervous about. Really, it's silly. Ha, ha!" Xander says as they sit on the bench.  
  
"Well?" Buffy asked, beginning to wonder if Xander was ill or something.  
  
"Um... You know, Buffy, uh, Spring Fling is a... time for students to gather and... Oh, God! Buffy, I want you to go to the dance with me. You and me, on a date." Xander said in a rush.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say." Buffy replied in shock.  
  
"Well, you're not laughing. So that's a good start. Buffy, I like you. A lot. And I know we're friends, and we've had experiences... we've fought some blood-sucking fiends, and that's all been a good time. But I want more. I wanna dance with you."  
  
Xander's voice was filled with emotion.  
  
"Look, Xander, I'm sorry, but I can't." Buffy said sadly.  
  
"Oh. I get it." Xander said, his hopeful expression fading.  
  
"No, you don't. I like you, Xander. A lot. On my first day, when you asked if you could have me, I almost said yes." Buffy confessed.  
  
"Wow." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said sadly. "You and Willow are not the first to help me I the Slaying. Before I got booted, there was this guy, Pike. He was kinda like you, when he found out about the Slaying he decided to help."  
  
Buffy paused, emotion and unshed tears filling her eyes. Xander wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in, drawing comfort from his presence.  
  
"I got him killed, Xander." She whispered. "One stupid mistake. We were.. close, and I got him killed. I couldn't stand it if that happened to you."  
  
"I'm still going to help." Xander said, almost defensively.  
  
"Maybe some day, Xander. Maybe then I'll be ready, but not now. I can't now." She promised.  
  
"Hey, I understand. I may never pay attention in class and hate it when Giles makes us do research, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." Xander assured her.  
  
********  
  
"She's gone." Xander said, looking around Angel's apartment.  
  
'Wow. He has collected a lot of shit over the years.' Xander thought as he looked around.  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked in confusion.  
  
"Buffy, she's gone to fight the Master." Xander clarified.  
  
"He'll kill her."  
  
"Rumour has it. Only we're not gonna let it happen."  
  
"Well, what do you propose we do about it?" Angel asked, getting peeved at this child.  
  
"Look, I know you can find this Master guy. He's underground, right? Take me to him." Xander demanded.  
  
"You're way out of your league, kid. The Master'll kill you before you can even breathe. If you're lucky."  
  
"How can I say this clearly?" Xander said, pulling a cross and advancing on Angel. "I don't like you. At the end of the day, I pretty much think you're a vampire. But Buffy's got this deal where she thinks you are useful. She thinks you're a real person. And right now I need you to prove her right."  
  
"You're in love with her." Angel stated.  
  
"Of course, aren't you?"  
  
"Alright, give me a minute."  
  
Angel left Xander waiting in the living room.  
  
'Or is that unliving room?' Xander though idly.  
  
"Come on. Time is of the essence." Xand called out.  
  
A few seconds later Angel emerged ready to go.  
  
"Let's go." Angel said.  
  
********  
  
Xander followed Angel down into the Master's Lair.  
  
"Shit. He's gone." Angel said.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander exclaimed when he saw her body.  
  
She was laying face down in a pool of water, with a vampire's bite marks clear on her throat. What disturbed Xander the most was that the water was pink, very pink. Xander hurried over and pulled her from the water, and saw her pail pallor.  
  
"She's dead." Angel said solemnly.  
  
"We still got a shot, CPR." Xander said, knelling down beside her body, and motioning Angel to do the same.  
  
"I have no breath." Angel replies to the gesture, taking a few steps back.  
  
Annoyed at the vampire, Xander started doing CPR, alternating between breathing into her mouth and pushing on her chest to restart her heart. After several minutes of desperate work, Xander finally admitted that Buffy was dead, sitting back on his ankles and dropping his head in defeat, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"We couldn't stop it Xander. It was destiny." Angel said.  
  
Xander felt anger rising in him, his eyes drying as he rose to his feet.  
  
"No breath?" Xander whispered before raising his voice. "How are you talking?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you have no breath, then how are you talking?!"  
  
"I don't.." Angel began.  
  
You chicken shit bastard!! Why didn't you at least help with the compressions?" Xander's rising anger becoming apparent in his voice.  
  
Angel's silence echoed through the carven. Range and Adrenaline starting rising to new heights.  
  
"You don't know how. That's it isn't it? I could have shown you. You could've done it better. You're dead, no need for Oxygen, but no. You make me sick."  
  
"It was written." Angel said desperately, trying to defend himself.  
  
"A convenient excuse for those who sit by and do nothing!"  
  
Xander was stalking forward, his anger focused on the undead coward before him. Angel began backing away from the boy, seeing the dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
"If you had've helped, we could have saved her!" Xander raged.  
  
"No. I.." Angel began, but was suddenly cut of by the disintegration of his lungs and vocal cords into a fine dust, as a result of the wooden Stake that Xander had driven into his heart.  
  
"Now for the Master." Xander said, shifting the focus of his rage.  
  
Xander, Adrenaline and rage pulsing within him, began to run, searching for the nearest exit from the sewers. His mind working in overdrive, he mentally back tracked the path that Angel had led him down and then retraced its path on the streets above.  
  
"The School." He whispered, pumping his legs harder.  
  
********  
  
As he approached the school, he saw a flicker of movement on the roof above the Library and knew it was the Master. Barely paying any attention to the vampiric guard, just coat-hangering him as he passed, Xander sprinted up the stairs to the roof.  
  
Letting out a growl of anger, Xander burst through the door at the top of the stairs and came face to face with the Master. Without pause, Xander crouched and launched himself at the ancient Vampire, impacting with such force that it sent both of them rolling across the roof. With reason and restraint clouded by his overwhelming anger, Xander began clawing and biting the Master. The Master, after sixty years underground and a few centuries without an opponent of quite this level, was shocked to find a seemingly normal human attacking so fiercely. Wrapping his arm around one of the Master's, Xander yanked it brutally, causing the Master's upper arm to shatter.  
  
Taking advantage of the Master's weakness, Xander drew back and delivered a powerful blow, which caved in the Master's entire chest, ripping it open in two places and spewing blood across the rooftop. Struggling through the pain, the Master tried to bite Xander, who pulled back from reach. Taking half a step back, Xander jumped and brought all the crushing weight of his entire body down on the Master's knees, shattering them into a fine powder and eliciting a scream of pain that echoed throughout Sunnydale, only to be topped a second late when Xander grabbed the Master's shattered arm and ripped it right out of the socket. Xander stalked towards the Master as the severed arm turned to dust in his hand. The Master, unable to struggle away with only one arm and both his knees shattered, looked on in fear. With amazing strength born of the massive amounts of Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Xander punched the Master in the face so hard that his entire cranium exploded in a shower of blood, pulverised brain tissue and bone, which turned to dust a second later, along with the rest of his body.  
  
As the Adrenaline began to ware off, Xander started to limp back down the stairs, several slashes from the Master's claws marked his chest and arms, with a particularly brutal one marring his right thigh. Entering the Library, Xander dropped down onto one of the chairs with a wince. He saw Giles, Willow, Cordelia and Miss Calender, all standing around supporting at least minor injuries.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"The Master killed her." Xander said sadly.  
  
"And the Master?" Miss Calender asked.  
  
"Dead. I killed him." Xander sighed as if it made little difference. "Angel's dead too."  
  
"Oh my god. What are we going to do now?" Willow asked.  
  
Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Xander sighed again and stood, moving towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to tell Mrs Summers." Xander commented before the doors swung shut behind him.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Destinies Revealed.  
  
Author: Knife Hand  
  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated  
  
Spoilers: Series 1 of Buffy up to Prophecy Girl.  
  
Rating: R for some Extreme Violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. I would buy her and Tara but I am broke. This story is inspired by 3D Master's fic Chosen To Destroy. I'm playing in his sandbox with his permission.  
  
Summary: When Buffy dies during Prophecy Girl, the rest of the Scooby Gang begin to grow into their own destinies. Inspired by 3D Master's fic, Chosen To Destroy. Warning Character Death!  
  
Distribution: If you want it, just ask and tell me where you are putting it. Thanx.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles stepped forward, dressed in his usual Tweed suit, however his mood was sombre as he began to speak.  
  
"When I first met Miss Summers, she had just walked into the Library looking for a book she needed for school. My first impression of her was a self absorbed young woman whose only interest was clothing and hairstyles. I am glad to say she proved me wrong. Miss Summers was a compassionate and dedicated young woman. While she may have gotten in trouble with authority for fighting, if you dug into the matter, you would always find that the under-riding motivations behind her actions was invariably the protection of others.  
  
"Buffy's light attitude and appalling brutalisation of the English language, while at first an annoyance, soon became a familiar and welcome addition to the Library, one which will be sorely missed. I've found over the long years of my life, that this world is like an ocean. One minute you can have clear skies and calm seas, while the next the storm clouds roll in, the waves kick up and all our lives become a struggle. Miss Summers was never one to shy from the storm, often calling 'do your worst' into the darkness and willingly bearing the onslaught so that others may ride the calm waters. Unfortunately this time the sea was to rough and her free spirit was overcome by the darkness which swamped her. I can only hope that when my own time comes to face the swell that I can cry out and face the crashing waves so that others may ride calm waters."  
  
Although the bright sun shone down upon the small gathering and the beautiful Southern Californian weather made for a cheery day, the people held heavy hearts as they stood around the grave of Buffy Summers. Only seven people had attended the burial of a Hero, a Slayer. There was the priest; Giles, who had just delivered the Eulogy; Miss Calender; Mrs Summers; Willow; Xander and Cordelia. The tombstone was simple marble, with the inscription:  
  
Buffy Summers,  
1981 - 1997  
A light in the darkness,  
That guides us on.  
  
Mrs Summers was sobbing, the kind of low sobbing that came after the energy to properly cry was gone but the pain was still as strong as ever. Willow was crying hard on Xander's shoulder, who was staring at the grave with eyes almost void of emotion, as if he was almost dead inside. Giles looked on with the resignation of one who had buried too many people, but the hurt in his eyes showed that this one he really cared about. Jenny Calender and Cordelia were not crying but they did have pain and grief in their eyes, while the priest looked on, a detached observer whose only regret was having to perform a service for one so young. As the funeral broke up, Xander gave the still crying Willow to Giles and went to intercept Mrs Summers.  
  
"Mrs Summers." He said.  
  
"Hi, um, Xander, right?" Joyce Summers asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry about Buffy. I wish I could have gotten to her in time." Xander said quietly.  
  
"I'm sure you did all you could. You couldn't have fought off a whole gang." Joyce said, referring to the cover story that they had given her.  
  
"Look, Mrs Summers, I don't want to sound callous, but you need to leave town." Xander said.  
  
"Excuse me." Joyce said, truly shocked.  
  
"Look, more is going on here than you realise. If you don't want to join Buffy soon, then leave. Don't make her sacrifice meaningless." Xander said, his voice full of the emotion that had been lacking from his eyes earlier.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Please, don't ask. Just go somewhere far away and live your life. Do it for Buffy, please." Xander pleaded, before turning and walking away.  
  
********  
  
A few weeks had passed since Buffy's funeral, finding Xander, Willow and Giles in the library. Gone were Xander's outrageous clothing, instead he only wore black, and right now he was angry.  
  
"What?!?" he growled.  
  
"The Council has ordered me back to England." Giles replied.  
  
"Fine, go." Xander said in a low, angry voice.  
  
"Xander!" Willow scolded.  
  
"You think I bloody want to go?!?" Giles said, letting some of his alter ego emerge.  
  
"Then why fuck are you?"  
  
"Because, Xander, I have no choice." Giles replied.  
  
"Bullshit. Fuck the Council. Those bastards don't give a shit about the world, they just want the Slayer as their tool so they can feel important."  
  
"Xander! Language." Willow admonished.  
  
"You go to them and you are dead to me." Xander spat at Giles.  
  
"You think I want to dishonour Buffy like this. If I don't go, they'll have me deported. They can ruin lives with the stroke of a pen." Giles yelled.  
  
A heavy silence reigned for a few minutes until a thought hit Xander.  
  
"And Willow can restore them with the click of a keyboard." Xander said with a smirk.  
  
Giles let out a truly Ripperish grin while Willow booted up the computer.  
  
"Let's teach those idiots that it's the Twentieth Century." The redhead said, letting her Hacker skills work their magic in a world of ones and zeros.  
  
********  
  
Xander lead Giles into Angel's apartment. They were there to catalogue all the items to see which they could use, which they could sell and see if there were any truly dangerous items. After the initial unpleasantness with the Council a few weeks ago, Giles and Willow had convinced them that it was beneficial for Giles to stay upon the Hellmouth to monitor the 'altered patterns of the vampiric and demonic communities in order to determine the socio-political ramifications and interspecies dynamics of the various populations when influenced by the influx of mystic energy and the diversity of species in such a close proximity'. The Council had agreed as much out of fear of what Willow could do to them on the computer as in an attempt to look smart, as they did not understand the reason given for Giles to stay. In the intervening weeks, the group had patrolled but Sunnydale was suffering its, soon to be routine, Summer lull, and they had finally gotten around to searching Angel's apartment.  
  
"Sell." Giles said, as Xander showed him some knickknack from Angel's apartment.  
  
Xander picked up a figurine and showed it to Giles.  
  
"Send back to the Council. It can suck your brain out through your nose when activated." The Watcher said, while putting a nice looking axe in the keep pile.  
  
Xander carefully put the figurine in the DDG pile; Dangerous, Deadly and Gross. Opening an ordinary looking chest, Xander found something amazing. Two swords, with long, strait blades only bout two inches wide and a few millimetres thick, with some elaborate designs along the blades. The swords were obviously, event to Xander, of Chinese origin.  
  
'I guess all those kung-fu movies do help,' he thought idly.  
  
He pulled them out of the chest, noticing that one was heavier, with a longer blade and larger hilt, obviously designed for a man, while the other was shorter and had the smaller hilt that more suited a female hand. For some reason Xander felt comfortable holding the larger blade, almost as if it had been designed for his hand.  
  
"Giles, I'm keeping these." He said, putting the swords in a new pile.  
  
"Oh my. Xander, do you have any idea what these swords are?" Giles asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah. My sword and its mate." Xander said without thinking.  
  
"Xander, these swords were made by a Chinese Slayer who forged her own weapons." Giles said.  
  
"Cool, got to dig a chick with an anvil." Xander joked.  
  
"She was killed in the Boxer Rebellion." Giles continued, ignoring the interruption. "Supposedly she had a sorcerer cast a spell on the swords. The smaller, female, one can only be used by a Slayer while the male one can only be used by a Warrior of the Light. Supposedly the male one will be the chosen weapon of the greatest demon hunter of all time."  
  
"Cool. But till this great demon hunter dude comes around and says 'give me my sword or I'll rip your lungs out and use 'em as a hat', it's mine." Xander said, more forceful in his claiming of the weapon than he realised.  
  
A few hours later they left the now abandoned apartment with a crate of DDG items bound for the Watcher Council, several cool weapons and various items to help the fight in town and what would amount to several thousand dollars worth of stuff that they intended to sell. Xander, keeping the swords with him, went home and then broke down, cursing Angel for concealing the female sword, which Buffy could have used in her fight against the Master, and mourning the loss of his friend and love.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Destinies Revealed.

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Series 1 of Buffy up to Prophecy Girl.

Rating: R for some Extreme Violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. I would buy her and Tara but I am broke. This story is inspired by 3D Master's fic Chosen To Destroy. I'm playing in his sandbox with his permission.

Summary: When Buffy dies during Prophecy Girl, the rest of the Scooby Gang begin to grow into their own destinies. Inspired by 3D Master's fic, Chosen To Destroy. Warning Character Death!

Distribution: If you want it, just ask and tell me where you are putting it. Thanx.

* * *

The library lay quiet; an almost oppressive blanket of stillness cloaked the repository of knowledge, the bastion of intellect and the weapons cage. Nothing disturbed this harmonious stillness, until all hell broke loose. Of course it was only the metaphoric hell breaking loose, rather than the actual that had happened over four months prior.

The doors burst open and the resident school nerd, Willow, entered, backwards. Carried between her and the librarian, Giles, was Willow's best friend since before either of them could remember, bleeding profusely. Practically dumping Xander on the table, Giles ran into the office to get the first aid kit. Willow ripped Xander's shirt off and pushed down hard on the deep gash across Xander's chest, eliciting a loud groan of pain.

"Giles! Get out here!" she called, her own blood from a gash on her upper arm dripping onto Xander.

"Hold ya bloody horses." Giles called back, letting the Ripper of his youth show through.

He re-emerged from the office, limping badly because of the deep gash in his right calf, bleeding from his left forearm and a cut at his hairline darkening the left side of his face. On the table, Xander was struggling, until Willow reached over and pulled his sword, the one he had appropriated from Angel's Apartment, into his hand. After sedating Xander and thoroughly cleaning out the wound, Willow and Giles stitched up the gash, bandaged Xander's chest and his other wounds. After they finished patching up Xander, they moved him to one of the sets of blankets in what used to be the AV room.

"Right. You're turn Willow." Giles said.

Willow quickly unclipped the straps on her overalls, dropped them to the floor, stepped out of them and removed her now ruined t-shirt, till she was standing in her underwear. She leant slightly over the table, using it as a support, while Giles began the process of cleaning and dressing the wound on the back of her right thigh.

"Ahh! That hurt." Willow gritted out. "There were too many tonight."

"Yes, over a dozen." Giles replied, having finished with her leg, he moved to the slash between her shoulders. "This one's short and shallow."

He quickly spread an antiseptic over the slash and then sealed it with medical tape. Getting Willow to sit on the desk, he treated her final injury, a gash across her stomach cause by a vampire's claws. When he was done, Willow stood and got a spare set of clothes from the weapons cage. As she dressed, Giles jumped onto the desk and proceeded to cut away the right leg of his jeans with a set of medical scissors, then he wiped his hands on his blood and gore stained t-shirt. Willow emerged in a dark pair of slacks and a dark blouse and attended to Giles' wounds.

"I think there's a new master Vampire in town. They've been too organised recently." Willow observes.

"Yes, well I believe that we can research, but I suggest that we leave off actively searching or visiting Willy's for at least a few days." Giles said.

"Agreed." Willow replied, tightening the last bandage around Giles' forearm. "I'm going to check on Xand."

"Indeed." Giles replied as Willow hobbled off to the 'bedroom'.

Giles painfully bent down to retrieve his own sword and Willow's crossbow from the fight, which had been abandoned while treating Xander. After stacking them in the weapons cage, he went to check on his charges and comrades. Xander was asleep, or rather unconscious from the anaesthetic, resting on his back, with his sword clutched in his right hand. Curled up and half clinging to his left side, was Willow, close enough to hold her friend, but with enough space that their injuries would not be aggravated. With a sad smile, Giles retreated to the small cot he kept in his office. The library was their sanctuary, one of the few places that Xander and Willow could sleep undisturbed, thanks to several blessings, from at least three priests and a Rabbi, as well as a few protection spells and wards from a coven in LA. Every warrior needs a place where they can relax, and this was theirs.

* * *

"What do you mean, there's no Slayer?" Spike screamed at one of his minions. "Who the hell took out a dozen of my guys then!"

"The Kitten, the Tree and the Lion." Drusilla said in a sing song voice.

"The Slayer died about four months ago." One minion declared, only to be promptly dusted by a furious Spike.

"I know that! How do you know that there isn't another Slayer? Huh?"

"Because there's three of them." one minion offered submissively. "Two males and one female, and the female is not that good a fighter."

Spike frowned at this as he paced.

"The kitten has fangs, Miss Edith. Kitten with steel bite, Tree with fiery touch and the Lion. Must not talk about the Lion, oh no, Miss Edith. The Lion has such wicked fun." Dru whispered madly to her doll.

"Find out all you can on these three. NOW!" Spike ordered.

* * *

Xander groaned as he awoke, noticing that he was at the library. With his groan, Willow moved from the stacks of books on the table to Xander's blankets. Xander noticed the pained way Willow moved and the bandaging around Giles' head, the librarian still deeply absorbed in text in front of him.

"So I guess it wasn't something I ate?" Xander joked.

Pain shot through his chest but he decided it was more than worth it when the worried frown faded from Willow's brow, replaced by a grin.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious." Willow said.

"How long?"

Xander idly noticed that his sword was still lying nearby.

"Almost a day. It's Saturday afternoon."

"Oh man. That means we'll still have to go to school on Monday." Xander complained.

"Darn tooten."

"Why couldn't they have just killed me?" Xander said with a mock groan.

"I you want to die, do it on your own time. I don't want to have to pay for the funeral." Giles said, keeping the levity going.

"Yeah well wake me up when the world ends, or School starts." Xander said, dropping back to the blankets.

"Guess that means you don't want to have training on Tuesday." Giles said.

"Damn stupid Brits and their blackmail." Xander groaned as he got up to help with the research.

Giles smiled briefly, most of the time you could only get Xander to help with research by threatening to cut back on his training. That boy would train all day if Giles let him.

"So what are we researching?"

TBC…


End file.
